A prank from your Senpais
by RubyStar8986
Summary: Miyuki and Sawamura are trapped in a room by their senpais what will happen between them? Enjoy!


Sawamura woke up to a start Miyuki-senpai was in his bed. He was about to yell when he saw that the room was empty and he wasn't in his bed. He was in Miyuki-senpai's bed. He slowly regenerated from the shock and moved his hand onto Miyuki's shoulders. Now the shock was gone he gripped Miyuki's shoulders and shock him like crazy. Miyuki woke up to a start and stared at Sawamura.

Then he yelled "what in the world are you doing in my room and where are my roommates?"

" how the hell do I know I was about to ask you the same thing you Idiot!"

" whatever get out"

" Fine I will I can't believe it" Sawamura walked to the door and tugged on it but it wouldn't open.

" what are you doing get out!"

"I can't it's locked"

" What! Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Hey there's a letter here"

"what read it now!" Sawamura frantically read it and said" It says that this is a prank to help with the tension between you two and you are not getting out till practice on Monday there is food and water under the bed bye!""what the hell I have to live here with him! Couldn't it be someone else!"

"I can't believe its you couldn't It have been someone else?" Sawamura looked at the letter and said hey there's something written in another language." Miyuki than said " hey give me the letter let me see"

He gave him the letter and when Miyuki read it he blushed as hard as a tomato or harder. Sawamura just looked at him and said"what does it say?" Miyuki said nothing just wrote something on the paper and handed it to Sawamura. Sawamura looked at it then just scratched his head and said" what?" Miyuki looked at him like an idiot which he kinda was and said" it says and no flirting or kissing got it?" Sawamura blushed into a tomato and froze.

Miyuki smirked and pulled Sawamura closer to him and stared into his eyes. Sawamura was still frozen but then he remembered Miyuki was there and snapped back to reality. He blushed like a tomato and struggled to break free but Miyuki's grip but it was impossible. Then Miyuki leaned forward and whispered in his ear "are you done struggling now I wanna get back to bed." Sawamura blushed and nodded his head. Miyuki hugged Sawamura and pushed him down on his bed and fell asleep with Sawamura in his arms.

Sawamura felt like his face was in a pile of hot coal but soon settled down and fell asleep as well. When he woke up Miyuki was gone and he felt kinda down but relived. He stood up but then he screamed when he saw Miyuki poke his head around the corner. Miyuki just rolled over laughing while Sawamura was trying to recover from the scare. Sawamura grabbed Miyuki by the collar put Miyuki pulled away.

Then Miyuki got behind him and tied his hands together with a rubber band. Struggling to get free Miyuki had a smirk on his face as he pushed Sawamura down onto the bed and kissed him on his lips. Surprisingly Sawamura's lips were soft. Sawamura blushed and kissed him back. Miyuki smiled and said"I like you Eijun-kun" "I like you too, Miyuki-senpai". "Wrong" "Try calling me Ka-Zu-Ya!" Sawamura blushed and said KaaaZuuYaaa and blushed even harder and tried to hide his face. Miyuki felt like a lighting bolt shot his heart as he watched Eijun struggle to say his name.

Miyuki untied Sawamura and kissed his lips once again. Melting under his touch Sawamura kissed him back the nest thing he knew Miyuki's tongue was exploring his mouth and dancing with his tongue. Sawamura's face was as red as a tomato or even darker.

The next thing he felt was Miyuki's hand in his shirt. Sawamura started to protest and was struggling but Miyuki's grip was to strong for him to stop so he relaxed. As soon as Miyuki's hand came close to his nipples Sawamura let out groans which turned Miyuki on even more. Miyuki smirked and moved his head under Sawamura's shirt and started licking his chest and nipples. Sawamura let out groans and shivers.

When Miyuki emerged he had a smile and then kissed Sawamura once more and relaxed his head on his chest and fell asleep. Sawamura played with his hair for a while before falling asleep. When they woke up they smiled at each other got some food from under the bed and ate. Then they played with the games for a while and went back to bed.

When they finally were let out they smiled at each other before going back to their own rooms. At the next game they played amazingly so amazingly the coach couldn't help but wonder how the battery is working so well after the big fight between them. (The fight was an argument between about how long Sawamura should practice and stop pushing himself so much. Since the last time he did he had fainted in the lunchroom.) The other senpais smiled in amusement;)

* * *

Enjoy!


End file.
